Adolesen
by Ore Fubar
Summary: A/B/O dynamic! - Jean merasa insting Alpha nya sudah menumpul, dan Marco menaruh sangsi besar padanya. Bertholt Hoover datang dan menjadi dominan baru, orientasi Jean sebagai Alpha bisa runtuh karenanya - "Jean, aku hamil." -"mau ke rumahku di luar dinding, Jean?" -"maaf Marco, aku-" - RnR please!


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Adolesen © Ore Fubar**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Pairing** : Bertholt X Jean, slight Jean X Marco

 **AU! Omegaverse, A/B/O dynamic, Alpha!Jean, Beta!Bertholt, Omega!** **Marco** (dan klasifikasi orientasi karakter lainnya terdapat dalam cerita hehe)

 **Warning** : Out of character, typo, kata diulang-ulang, terdapat bahasa/scene lemon implisit, yaoi, boy x boy

.

.

 _ **SEBELUM MEMBACA FANFIC, DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA INFORMASI DI BAWAH**_

 _ **Keterangan klasifikasi A/B/O :**_

Adalah klasifikasi yang versinya disesuaikan dengan dinamika serigala, tetapi dalam hubungan romantis antara dua manusia, pelaku dinamika ini bukan merupakan _werewolves_ , mereka tidak bisa berubah wujud menjadi serigala, tidak memiliki taring, cakar, ataupun ekor. Klasifikasi ini lebih dominan pada manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki, menurut pada klasifikasi dasarnya (Serigala).

 _._

 _._

 _ **Pengertian Alpha/Beta/Omega**_ _(berdasarkan genre fiction yaoi yang saya tulis, bukan sesuai dengan pengertian aslinya) :_

 _ **Alpha**_ = merupakan golongan / pihak yang dominan, berkuasa, tidak bisa dibantah, dan kuat. Singkatnya, jika dalam istilah _yaoi_ , Alpha merupakan **seme**. Alpha berhak memilih pasangan sesuai keinginan, baik itu bersama Omega, Beta, maupun sesama Alpha (jarang).

 _ **Beta**_ = adalah golongan yang paling normal atau biasa. Pada dinamika A/B/O ini, golongan Alpha dan Omega memiliki kemampuan indera yang lebih tajam, hanya bisa memilih pasangan hidup satu kali untuk selamanya, mengalami masa-masa tertentu seperti _in-heat, bonding_ (akan dijelaskan nanti). Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Beta, singkatnya beta adalah manusia biasa seperti kita sekarang. Seorang Beta tidak bisa berhubungan dengan omega, karena omega mempunyai kemampuan _soulbond_ yang tidak dimiliki beta.

 _ **Omega**_ = golongan yang paling bawah, dan lemah. Omega tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan, singkatnya omega adalah **uke**. Khusus untuk Omega, mereka bisa hamil dan mengalami perubahan fisik dominan ke wanita setelah memiliki _soulmate_ dan sudah _bonding_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pengertian istilah dalam dinamika A/B/O :**_

 _ **Soulbond ;**_ hanya dimiliki oleh Alpha dan Omega, merupakan ikatan yang terbentuk sekali seumur hidup, dan tidak bisa diputuskan kecuali salah satu dari keduanya meninggal. Dengan soulbond, mereka bisa merasakan emosi pasangan mereka, dan bisa mengetahui posisi pasangan mereka meskipun pada jarak yang jauh sekalipun.

 _ **Heat/ in-heat**_ ; adalah masa yang hanya terjadi pada Omega, pada masa ini Omega akan mengalami stimulasi/dorongan seksual yang besar, mereka harus disentuh, dan pada masa ini, Omega akan mengeluarkan bau khas mereka (biasa disebut _feromon_ , dengan aroma yang menggoda Alpha).

 _ **Suppressant ;**_ merupakan pil/obat yang membantu Omega untuk menyangkal masa _in-heat_ mereka, biasanya dipakai oleh Omega yang belum mengalami bonding dan tidak memiliki soulmate.

 _ **Bonding ;**_ bisa dibilang juga dengan (maaf –bercinta/bersenggama). Untuk bisa melakukan _soulbond_ , omega dan alpha harus melalui bonding sebagai bentuk penyatuan, dan dilakukan saat omega berada pada masa in-heat.

 _ **Claiming**_ ; proses memberikan tanda kepemilikan (bisa berupa gigitan di daerah terbuka pada Omega) yang diberikan oleh Alpha, sebagai simbol bahwa Omega tersebut sudah memiliki pasangan dan sudah tidak bisa didekati Alpha lain.

 _ **Mating ;**_ adalah kontak seksual yang tidak terlalu dalam, bisa dilakukan omega dan alpha tanpa harus menjadi pasangan, namun jarang terjadi.

 _ **In rut :**_ ketika seorang Alpha merasakan desakan seksual yang besar, mirip seperti masa in-heat pada Omega. Biasanya dua masa ini terjadi bersamaan sehingga terjadilah bonding.

 **Sumber informasi :**

 _fanfic Audience milik_ **daruma kuah kimchi** , dengan beberapa kalimat yang _diedit_

 _explanation (wattpad) milik_ _ **ohmygaddeu,**_ _dengan beberapa kalimat yang diedit._

.

.

.

Yha, cuma segitu informasi yang bisa Ore berikan, itupun masih ragu karena sumber tentang pengertian dinamika ini sangat sedikit dan kebanyakan berbahasa Inggris -_-

Jika ada informasi yang keliru tolong kasih tahu, ini juga merupakan fanfic genre A/B/O pertama Ore.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca 3

Jean sudah memiliki _soulmate._ Sudah _bonding._

Yang menjadi pasangannya adalah Marco Bott. _Omega_ pertama yang ia hirup pada siklus _Alpha_ nya.

Insting Alpha Jean _menumpul._

' _ **bau Marco Bott sudah tidak semanis permen karet, sudah tidak semenggugah madu panas'**_

Ketika Marco melewati masa **in-heat** , dan ia _bonding_ dengannya, Jean merasa bahwa _proses-proses_ yang terjadi dimulai dari _foreplay_ sampai _finish_ pun –merupakan tugasnya sebagai _soulmate_ dari seorang Omega –dan bukan merupakan pemenuhan kebutuhan hasrat dirinya sendiri sebagai salah satu **pemegang kendali** dalam dinamika A/B/O.

Klasifikasi orientasi Jean ditemukan saat usianya menginjak 15 tahun.

Tuan Dot Pixis memanggil serta mama Jean ketika Shiganshina mulai menggelap. Tepat di ruangan sang kepala sekolah yang berbau lilin cair juga kertas-kertas tua yang menguning, Jean cukup duduk tenang di samping Mamanya, menatap Dot Pixis yang tersenyum sumringah –nyaris teralu sumringah sampai-sampai urat di sekitar kepala plotosnya tercetak begitu ekstra dibalik kulit kepala. Membikin Jean ngilu.

"Nyonya Kirschtein, anak anda seorang **Alpha.** "

Pantas Dot Pixis begitu sumringah –populasi Alpha yang dirumorkan mulai menipis kini diganjal oleh lahirnya klasifikasi Alpha yang telah dijatuhkan pada seorang remaja penyuka omelette bikinan mama. Nyonya Kirschtein pun tidak terlalu merasa senang, wajahnya nampak bangga-bangga saja karena ekspetasi nya tentang sang putera yang bakal menjadi Alpha telah terbukti.

"Minggu depan jadwal baru diberikan, kelas Alpha berlangsung 2 kali dalam seminggu, sisanya merupakan kelas umum."

Menyedihkan.

Jean lebih senang menjadi Beta.

Dan ketika Jean berasumsi bahwa instingnya sebagai seorang Alpha menumpul, segera ia melapor mama.

" _In –heat_ Marco sudah lewat, Ma. Rasanya semakin datar."

Mamanya mengeryit kecewa, keluarga Bott sudah menjadi kerabat Kirschtein semenjak lama. Putera nya yang satu ini kelewat sering mengada-ngada cerita.

"Tahu kodrat?" –mama menjawab. Jean menatap sejenak, menarik napas. –"ya."

"Tidak pernah ada seorang Alpha yang kehilangan instingnya, tidak pernah ada seorang Omega mengalami pengurangan stimulan _in-heat_ , tidak pernah ada rasa datar dalam _bonding_ antara Alpha dan Omega. Itu berlangsung abadi, tidak berhak diputuskan di tengah jalan."

"Mama bilang ini cuma perasaanku?"

–Jean selesai makan malam.

"Tentu sayang. Posisimu sebagai Alpha kelampau jauh menjelaskannya."

Jean cukup pasrah merespon Mama, kemudian berjalan lemas menuju kamar di lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

Emosi itu terjadi begitu saja.

Jean itu alpha. Alpha.

Pada suatu sore ia bertemu dengan seorang Beta, berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dengan tinggi 195 cm, berwajah lonjong dengan mata elips aneh. Tidak ada kesan apapun, memang. Tapi sore itu Jean terlibat kontak dialog dengan Beta tersebut.

 **Bertholt Hoover**. Nama dari si Beta tinggi.

Jean bertanya, mengapa dengan fisik semapan itu, Bertholt malah mendapat orientasi Beta. Ternyata keturunan Hoover memang merupakan Beta murni, belum terkontaminasi dengan Alpha juga Omega. Kemudian Jean berpikir betapa beruntungnya Beta tersebut, tidak perlu mengalami masa _bonding_ atau mencari _soulmate_ untuk selamanya.

Kesan Beta di mata Jean adalah 'bebas'.

Layaknya burung-burung ciptaan Tuhan yang terbang bebas kemanapun hati ingin, layaknya angin yang mengudara bersama oksigen-oksigen hirupan, _atau bak Bertholt Hoover yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja ketika duduk bersamanya –atau malah terlihat senang, entah didasari alasan apa._

Bukan sekali atau dua kali saja Jean terlibat dialog bersama Beta tinggi itu, nyaris mendekati puluhan kali Jean bercengkrama, entah karena kebetulan atau mereka memang mengadakan _janji_ , dan hal itu mampu menyentil kecurigaan dari Omega Jean –Marco, yang merasa bahwa waktu sang Alpha untuk dirinya terus menerus menyusut.

"Jean, dia siapa?" –lalu bertanyalah Marco ketika sudah dilihatnya Bertholt pergi setelah berbincang bersama Jean di kursi taman pada suatu sore yang lembayung.

Reaksi Jean memang tidak banyak, sedikit terlonjak lalu nampak kesusahan menjawab. Marco Bott semakin menaruh sangsi, harap-harap cemas tidak terjadi perselisihan pada _soulmate_ nya tersebut. "ah –dia temanku, Bertholt Hoover. Dari Akademi luar dinding, tenang saja Marco –dia seorang Beta."

Lega ada, sangsi masih tersisa tapinya.

Marco kemudian tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, matanya sedikit memicing agresif menatapi bekas gigitan di leher Jean, yang sedikit memudar. "mungkin saat _bersenggama_ nanti, aku gigit lehermu lebih keras, agar **kontras**."

Marco memang lembut, bahkan menyampaikan sindiran pun masih terlihat lembut. Seketika Jean merasa role nya berubah, siapa Alpha disini? Mengapa seolah-olah dirinya adalah Omega genit yang diperingati oleh Alpha nya, dan membawa-bawa bekas gigitan segala? –ah, oh, itu gigitan yang Marco berikan padanya ketika bercinta sebulan lalu. Tiba-tiba Jean terbesit pertanyaan, tentang sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bonding lagi?

Marco benar-benar tergelak ketika Jean tanpa ragu menyusup di lehernya, mengendus seduktif –"kapan _in heat_ mu mulai? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bercinta."

Marco Bott sukses merah merona di tempat kejadian, Jean yang dominan nan vulgar membuatnya merinding dan lemas. Ketika bau _feromon_ Marco mulai tercium namun terasa _tersendat_ , Jean sadar kalau omeganya itu memakan pil pencegah feromon –atau lebih tepatnya pil yang memperlambat proses in heat seorang omega, singkatnya pil _suppressant_. Jean merengut kecewa, "kau menahan _in heat_ mu?" sambil sebelah tangannya mulai menyelusup pada kaus seragam Marco dan memilin puting omeganya sensual. Marco berkeringat, dan resah. Desah-desah mulai mengudara, Jean masih punya akal dengan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar taman yang menatapi mereka.

"malam ini kita ke rumahku –aku akan menghukummu."

Dan begitulah, malamnya seolah-olah kodrat Jean sebagai Alpha tidak terelakkan, dengan mengesampingkan rasa ketertarikan yang timbul akan sang Beta yang sering ditemuinya, Bertholt Hoover.

.

.

.

.

.

"ingin berkonsultasi apa?"

Disinilah Jean keesokan harinya, curhat kepada ketua UKS akademi –Hanji Zoe si Beta yang berhasil menggaet _raja dari raja Alpha_ –julukan yang diberikan pada ketua osis, Erwin Smith. Waktu itu masih istirahat pertama, dan diluar terik sekali. Dapat Jean dengarkan suara berdebum dari kejauhan sana, mungkin saja terjadi kecelakaan di lampu merah perempatan kota disusul teriakan histeris beberapa suara wanita. Jean berusaha fokus pada masalahnya, dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan –atau jika bisa, ia ingin menumpulkan indera tajamnya untuk mengkhususkan waktu konsultasi siang ini.

"apa mungkin, seorang Alpha tertarik pada Beta?"

Hanji Zoe, menghentikan kegiatan beres-beres kasur UKS nya sejenak, dan menatap Jean di kursi pengurus UKS yang berjarak beberapa langkah kaki di depannya. Hanji kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, "jelas itu mungkin. Dan memang sudah banyak kasus, kau tahu, sebagai Alpha, kalian bebas menyukai atau tertarik dan memilih makhluk manapun, entah itu Omega ataupun Beta. Sifat Alpha adalah mutlak, tidak dapat dibantah. Apa kau tidak diberi tahu saat mengikuti kelas Alpha tiap pertengahan minggu?"

Jean sudah tahu, dan hapal tentang bagaimana hukum-hukum alpha. Tetapi yang ingin Jean konsultasikan siang ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan, ia meremat ujung seragamnya sendiri dengan cemas. "lalu, jika dalam suatu hubungan Alpha-Omega, dan yang dominan adalah Omega nya, bagaimana?"

Dari sekian banyaknya konsultan, baru bocah ini yang mengutarakan kasus pelanggaran hakikat absolut seorang Alpha. Hanji Zoe menjatuhkan bantal UKS di tangannya secara implusif, tidak dapat menerka tentang apa yang adik kelasnya ini bicarakan.

"waktu istirahat sisa berapa menit?" ia malah bertanya balik, dan diluar topik konsultan. Jean terheran, tetapi melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya –"kurang lebih sisa 10 menit." Jawabnya. Dilihatnya Hanji sedikit tergesa, terburu-buru menyelesaikan kegiatannya memberesi kasur UKS yang terakhir. Jean tidak berbicara lagi, memutuskan untuk menunggu karena dirinya tahu bahwa Hanji menganggap konsultasi kali ini adalah masalah serius, dan ia pun demikian.

"apa maksudmu? Pertanyaanmu sangat kurang ajar, tapi menarik haha." Hanji sudah selesai, dan menggeser kursi untuk duduk di depan Jean. Ekspresi si Beta wanita itu sedikit aneh, seperti senang telah mendapatkan kasus baru –atau apalah, yang jelas Jean sedikit gagal paham kenapa dari sekian makhluk yang ada, Erwin Smith malah memilih wanita aneh satu ini.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya –mengingat nona Hanji dan ketua osis Erwin adalah sepasang Alpha-Beta." Jean mengelak sedikit, tidak membocorkan masalahnya secepat itu. Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya, "tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil nama saja tidak apa. Cuma beda satu tingkatan, ingat tahun depan akan lulus, jadi sedih aku." Ujar Hanji. Jean tertawa sebentar, dan canggung.

Atmosfer menaikkan tingkat ketegangan, Hanji sudah serius sekarang. "siapa _soulmate_ mu?"

"Marco Bott, omega di kelas 2-B."

"bonding?"

"j-jelas sudah."

"sejak?"

"kami sudah mengenal semenjak SMP, dan orientasi seksual kami ditentukan saat pertama kali masuk SMA. Jujur saja saat mengetahui orientasi Marco adalah seorang Omega, aku khawatir dia diincar Alpha yang buas atau bagaimana –entah. Tidak lama setelah itu, orientasiku juga diketahui, dan Alpha. Keluargaku dan keluarga Marco sudah mengenal sejak lama –akrab maksudku, dan orangtua kami berusaha memasangkan kami sebagai _soulmate_. Aku setuju, karena Marco bilang dia mencintaiku dan ingin bersamaku."

 _Nyaris seperti curhatan gadis_ –Hanji hanya tersenyum simpul, Jean Kirschtein adalah pencurhat yang banyak bocorannya.

"kau setuju jadi _soulmate_ karena usaha perjodohan itu, dan perasaan Marco padamu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Jean?"

Gagal paham, Jean memang sedikit loading.

"maksudku, apa kau mencintai Marco juga? Atau kau enggan menolak perasaan Marco hanya karena kalian sudah berteman sejak SMP dan keluarga kalian dekat?"

Dan Jean juga baru mempertanyakan itu, sekarang.

Mendadak pelipisnya berkeringat, Jean meragukan hubungannya dengan Marco. Sementara Hanji mengamati setiap mimik yang Jean tampilkan, diluar sana suara anak-anak klub baseball yang sedang berlatih terdengar gaduh sekali.

"Jean, kau tertarik pada seorang Beta?"

 _Bang_ –tepat sasaran. Jean membatu dalam duduknya.

Jean berdiri beberapa menit setelahnya, bahkan bel masuk belum berbunyi.

"kenapa?" heran Hanji.

"aku hanya sedang labil. Akan datang lagi saat sudah memikirkan semuanya." Setelah berlugas demikian, putera sulung Kirschtein itu pergi meninggalkan Hanji. Yang ditinggal menatap datar, menghela napasnya dan tersenyum. "kutunggu kisah menariknya, Jean."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bertholt?"

Sudah sekitar 1 minggu Jean tidak bertegur muka dengan Beta satu itu, dan perasaan senang membuncah ketika matanya menemukan sosok jangkung tersebut diantara pelanggan di minimarket. Tanpa tergesa Jean memasuki minimarket itu, modus ingin bercengkrama kembali dengan alasan membeli beberapa butir cokelat pesanan teman.

"Jean, hai! " –bagus, modus Jean berhasil, karena kini Bertholt menyapa dan tersenyum padanya.

Pada awal-awal, Bertholt adalah orang kaku dan tidak banyak bicara. Semakin banyak waktu yang Jean lalui bersama lelaki jangkung itu, maka semakin mahir Jean mengetahui sifat-sifat aslinya.

Keduanya selesai membayar, sudah berada di luar, dan banyak orang lalu lalang.

Jean celingukan sebentar, jujur ia khawatir jika tetiba sosok Marco Bott memata-matai. Bertholt pun tak luput celingukan, keberatan dengan suasana ramai kota di siang menuju sore. Lelaki jangkung itu menggenggam tangan Alpha di sampingnya – _itu seperti refleks y_ a, pikir Jean yang kaget dan tidak melawan, lalu Bertholt berujar padanya dengan suara tersendat, "mau ikut bersamaku sebentar?"

Jean mengangguk senang-senang saja.

Bahkan dalam langkah demi langkah tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, tidak disangka ditengah perjalanan menuju tempat yang hanya Bertholt mengerti, bertegurlah mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Jean karena Bertholt tidak mengenal –Connnie Springer, lengkap dengan Sasha Blouse yang terlihat cekcok entah meributkan apa.

" _are_ , Jan?" Connie Springer menyelutuk heran, seperti biasa tidak memanggil Jean dengan ejaan sempurna karena menurutnya, huruf e pada nama Jean itu merepotkan. Sasha Blouse menabrak punggung Connie karena tidak mengetahui lelaki botak itu sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Jean mendadak berkeringat banyak, genggaman tangan dilepas. Bertholt tersenyum kaku, menggaruk belakang kepala, dan Sasha tidak bisa berhenti menatapi Bertholt yang sangat jangkung itu. Connie menaikkan sebelah alis dengan ekspresi khas, "sedang apa kau?" tanyanya.

Gelagapan tidak dapat disembunyikan, cemas akan Connie yang melapor pada Marco mengenai waktu sekarang ini berkumpul banyak dalam benak. "apa –aku hanya mampir ke minimarket –" dan Jean menatap Bertholt di sampingnya, yang balas menatap " –lalu kebetulan bertemu temanku dari luar dinding." Lanjutnya.

Jika memang bisa, Jean lebih memilih tersambar petir dalam background dibandingkan matanya bertemu dengan Marco Bott, yang dari kejauhan sudah bermuka masam seraya mendekati mereka berempat.

"wa, Marco kebetulan disini!" terkutuklah Connie Springer yang berteriak gurau diatas kepanikan ababil Jean. Bertholt paham, tidak tega melihat orang di sampingnya gelagapan, ia bertutur cepat dan pergi berbalik arah sendirian, "aku ada urusan Jean. Sampai jumpa lagi."

–tapi Jean malah merasa ditinggalkan, atau dikhianati.

"kau yang tinggi, tunggu sebentar!"

 _Apakah soulbond Jean juga menumpul? Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Marco di jarak sedekat itu_ –

Yha, harus menjelaskan apa Jean nanti? Bahkan Marco sudah menghardik Bertholt agar berhenti di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Mind to RnR for next chapter?**

 **Danke, tchus 3**

 **16 : 02**


End file.
